


Over When It's Over

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [96]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Happiness, Angst, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Nobody’s seen you for days.”“Wow, it’s almost like I did that on purpose.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Over When It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from draculaspetbee "nobody's seen you in days"

“Nobody’s seen you for days.”

“Wow, it’s almost like I did that on purpose.”

Michael pressed his lips into a firm line as he watched Alex type away on his laptop from his spot wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. If his face wasn’t so set in anger, Michael might’ve thought he looked cuddly.

“No one’s mad at you,” Michael went on, “They’re a little upset, but we’re mainly concerned.”

Alex huffed a laugh, “We?”

“Liz, Maria, Rosa, Isobel,” Michael said, sauntering closer, “Me.”

Alex just laughed again, shaking his head. He didn’t say anything further, but he didn’t really have to. Michael knew what he was thinking. He didn’t have to know him as well as he did to know it either.

Two weeks prior, they’d all gotten together for dinner and alien discussion. Michael knew he was being a little insensitive when he and Maria were being affectionate all night, but he honestly didn’t think Alex would care that much. He’d gone on dates and he’d flaunted them in front of him. Apparently, though, it wasn’t a two-way street. 

Alex had gotten wasted, far beyond anyone had ever actually seen him. He could barely walk or speak and Kyle had to drag him home by the end of the night. However, it didn’t stop him from loudly airing his grievances to everyone. 

He’d spent ten minutes, personally explaining why everyone there was an asshole. Michael was afraid of commitment until Alex’s friend was involved, Maria was a backstabber, Liz chose favorites, Rosa thought it was funny, none of them cared how Alex felt. The worst part was Michael couldn’t actually negate what he was upset about because, from his perspective, that’s exactly what was happening. On some level, everyone thought Alex didn’t need help or coddling.

But the truth was, everyone did every once in a while. 

“Are you okay, Alex? Talk to me,” Michael urged. Alex looked over at him finally with big, disbelieving eyes.

“Talk to you? Are you serious? Do you hear yourself?” Alex asked. Michael frowned. “I tried to talk to you for a decade. I’m done trying.”

“Alex, c'mon. This is bigger than that and you know it. Look, no one’s mad, just come over and we can all talk like a family.”

Alex’s lips parted and he let out the softest little breath. It hit Michael in the chest like a fucking wrecking ball.

“Family? You’re talking to me about us being family?” Alex asked, “I’m not a part of that. I will never be a part of that. And I don’t give a shit if none of you are mad, Guerin, because I said what needed to be said. None of you deserve to be mad at me for anything. But I’m done letting all of you only care about me if you need me. I’m done.”

Michael swallowed harshly, holding his head up to try and pretend this didn’t feel extremely final. He didn’t like that feeling when it came to Alex. It was like the floor continued to just drop from beneath him every time he thought he was stable.

“Alex… You can’t just isolate yourself,” he tried weakly.

“I’m not. I have Kyle, I have other friends,” Alex said, “I’ll continue to keep you safe because I promised I would, but that’s it. I don’t need to be around you to keep you safe.”

“So… It’s over?" 

Alex looked at him in the eyes and scoffed.

"It’s been over. I just didn’t have the guts to say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
